His Justice
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Justice is a fickle thing. Heroes and villains alike often do things to define what justice is. Villains kill and steal; Heroes protect and serve. For Jason Todd being a hero or villain means nothing to him as long as justice is served.


**His Justice**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written anything. Curse you college for keeping me busy with a bazillion papers which are due within a week! Anyway, just to tell you guys that I am alive and still kicking, I've decided to write another one-shot. I've had this idea to write a Batman one-shot ever since I saw the Batman: Under the Red Hood movie in July 2010 – Best DC animated movie _ever_! I haven't abandoned my Chrono Trigger fic, though. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I figure out a few plot points that won't mess up with the continuity of the game. So yeah enjoy the one-shot guys! **

**Disclaimer: Batman belongs to DC Comics **

* * *

><p>"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly, disregarding the <em>entire<em> graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled," Jason Todd stood in front of Batman with a simple hand gun pointed at the dark knight, who silently listened to his former ally's words. The Joker was lying on the floor of an empty apartment building. "I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt," Jason continued on slightly lowering the gun. "If it'd been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he would have taken you from this world," He raised the gun again. "I would've done _nothing_, but search the planet for this _pathetic pile of evil death worshipping garbage! And send him off to hell!_"

"You don't understand," Batman finally spoke. "I don't think you've ever understood."

"What?" Jason asked slightly outraged. "What your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too _hard_ to cross that line?"

"NO!" Batman yelled. "God almighty…no," He continued on calmly. "It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do was _kill_ him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt to others and then end him."

"Aw…so you do think about me." Joker replied while laying tied up on the floor. The jolly, yet sinister smile never left his face.

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back." Batman told his former protégé.

"Why?" Jason asked. "I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him! Just _him_! And doing it because…because he took me away from you."

* * *

><p>It was midnight in Gotham City. The streets of this famous city were often empty at this time of night. Most of the citizens were asleep and the streets were barren, making the city look like an illuminated ghost town. Police sirens were often heard at this time of hour. The Gotham City Police Department never got enough sleep during the night. They were always pursuing the many nut cases who broke out of Arkham Asylum. Who was it this time? Clayface? The Riddler? Or was it the Joker, the most notorious villain in this city, capable of putting the entire city in utter chaos with just a few words.<p>

However, with Gotham City having its notorious villains who were bent on causing havoc, this city also has a legendary protector. Unbeknownst to the city of Gotham, multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne was also known as Batman. A dark knight watching over this city, taking justice into his own bare hands, who would do anything humanly possible to make sure crime and corruption would come to halt with each passing night. Gotham City was grateful to have this protector of the night.

Except for one individual, aside from the villains of Gotham, there was one person who didn't understand why Batman dealt with his way of justice. After everything that has happened to him, he continued to wonder why Batman hadn't changed his methods of crime fighting.

Jason Todd was standing on one of the many rooftops open for vigilantes to scope out any sign of crime. He leered at the streets with his green eyes looking for any sign of crime or Batman in his Red Hood outfit. He was once under Batman's wing. He was the second Robin to receive training from the legendary dark knight. He was Dick Grayson's replacement after Dick had matured and decided that fighting crime Bruce's way wasn't his way. Dick had formed his own team called the Teen Titans and eventually made a name for himself as Nightwing. However, Jason was never able to keep up with Dick's legacy. He never was able to make a name for himself, especially after getting beaten to death and then blown up by the Joker.

Anger surged within his veins as he remembered how the Joker mutilated him and left him and his mother who he barely got the chance of knowing who she really was. He balled his gloved fist itching for one of his guns. He desperately wanted to shoot something, he didn't care what it was, he just needed a kill, something to quench his anger when a flash of light caught his attention in the skies. He twitched as he saw a familiar light shine up the city, the bat signal. The Bat signal was Commissioner Gordon's way of calling for Batman when the city needed him. Jason on the other couldn't bear at the thought of having Batman being this city's protector. For all of Batman's morals and ethics, the criminals of this city would continue to leave Arkham like it's a revolving door and continue to wreak havoc. It was an endless circle of good against evil, neither side would stop until one gave up or died.

This war would never come to an end because of Batman's one rule. His one rule was that he wouldn't kill. No matter how cruel Gotham's villains were, Batman wouldn't kill them. He would just make sure said villain he was fighting was incapable of moving and the police would take it from there and would be taken to the asylum. Jason knew all too well what the low lives of this city were capable of. After all he was a Robin once, but that was so long ago. He took everything Batman had taught him and twisted it into his own methods of fighting crime. Batman wouldn't kill, but he definitely would. Anyone criminal, psychotic crime lord, or low life on the streets of this city who deserved to die, Jason would send them to hell where they would pay for committing a crime.

However, one criminal came into Jason's mind as he stared at the bat signal which still lit the night sky. He felt tense, almost sick to his stomach because he knew that psychotic clown responsible for his death was still alive! He started to reminisce of the day he died. A cocky smile crept up on his face as he remembered how he had taken Bruce's credit cards to travel to the Middle East to find his mother. There were three possible choices, but Jason soon narrowed it down to one. Sheila Haywood, she was a doctor who was in trouble with the law of doing illegal practices on a teenager, so she teamed up with the Joker to make sure her reputation wouldn't be tarnished and would earn somewhat of a living. Again anger began to surge in Jason's veins remembering how stupid he was revealing his identity as Robin to his mother and then being trapped in a warehouse after being beaten within an inch of his life with a crowbar by the Joker. He wanted that psychotic clown gone more than any other criminal in the city. Coming back to life was an unorthodox method. Ra's Al Ghul's famed Lazarus pits were what brought Jason back to life. Except that his mind became twisted and full of rage. He had nothing to hold on to whatever sanity he had left. He had been using the Joker's former name. The Red Hood. This was what the Joker was before he had lost his comedy career when he and Batman had their first scuffle. Jason vowed to take crime down in a way Batman never could.

He never understood why Batman couldn't kill. Why was it so hard for him to cross the line? Especially when it came to the Joker. Maybe it was because if there was no Joker, there would be no need for a Batman? Jason smirked at the thought of there being no Batman in Gotham. That was highly unlikely. Bruce would never stop being Batman, there would always be crime because he refused to kill. He looked out into the distance seeing two silhouette figures leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Batman and the new Robin, Tim Drake were chasing down a criminal on the rooftops of Gotham. It angered Jason more to know that he was replaced by some kid and that Tim was a better Robin than he ever was. Seeing the dynamic duo in action brought back memories of the times when he was in that Robin costume, chasing down the bad guys and murdering those who deserved it even though Batman never approved of it.

Jason watched as the two were beating up one of the few lowly thugs who had just stolen money from a bank.

"This city deserves a better Batman," Jason began as he watched the fight. "If he won't cross the line, then _I_ will and make sure this city is free of crime and corruption whether he likes it or not. I'll make them all pay." Jason told himself as he took out a grappling hook gliding across it and landing on another rooftop to join his former mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of my very first Batman one-shot? ROFL IDK why I was listening to Katy Perry's "E.T." song while writing this xD In my opinion the song just fits Jason well :3 Leave a review :D <strong>


End file.
